Harry Riddley Snape
by anle moto
Summary: Para que Voldemort regrese se necesitan tres cosas: hueso de su padre...tomado de su tumba; carne de su vasallo...dada por colagusano y sangre de su hijo bien amado...dado por Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino a su autora J.K. Rowling._

**Aclaraciones: **_contiene m-preg._

_**Respuesta al desafío **_**Harry Ryddle Snape **_**de**__**PIKWIK**_

_31 de octubre: Halloween_

_Cubierto por una capa, aquel hombre, mira desde el umbral de aquella habitación la escena que se mostraba._

_Un capa que conocía perfectamente tirada en el centro, junto a este el cuerpo de una mujer de cabellos rojos, quien en el pasado llamo amiga y en una cuna un pequeño de un año llorando._

_Con pasos temerosos se acerco donde la capa, misma que tomo entre sus manos, debajo de aquella prenda se encontraba una varita, que fue tomada por el dejando la capa en el suelo._

_Era claro que algo extraño había sucedido en aquel lugar._

_El llanto del pequeño le hizo mirarle, se levanto para tomarlo entre sus brazos y acunarlo_

_-Ya mi niño, ya paso, todo estará bien de ahora en adelante—susurro mientras los arrullaba con ternura, mas el sonido de pisadas en la parte de abajo le hizo mirar la puerta y el pequeño que se aferraba a el, su mirada oscura miro la puerta y al niño._

_Sabia que si hacia un movimiento en falso el sacrificio de él seria en vano, abrazo con fuerza, pero sin lastimar al pequeño había tomado una decisión que le dolía demasiado_

_-Lo lamento tanto mi amor, perdóname, buscare la forma de que estemos juntos, te lo prometo._

_Con dolor dejo al pequeño en su cuna y salio de aquel lugar sin que nadie supiera que estaba ahí._

_Desde las sombras vio como llegaba un segundo hombre, quien hablaba con el primero y después ambos tomaban caminos distintos._

_Observo el cielo oscuro donde había desaparecido su mayor tesoro._

_Ante la llegada de curiosos por la explosión que se había dado el decidió irse…_

_Mientras tanto la mayoría de la comunidad mágica festejaba la caída del mayor hechicero oscuro, aquel cuyo nombre era temido. _

_Un pequeño era dejado en plena noche a una familia que no le cuidaría, que lo odiarían, dormía sin saber que varios brindaban en su nombre, mientras que alguien lloraba por no estar con el._

_La oscuridad reinante en aquella lúgubre casa, era la compañía perfecta para el, hacia un año atrás su mayor sueño se había fracturado y por algunas horas había sido feliz, tendría lo que siempre había deseado de niño, mas como el antiguo dueño de esa casa le dijo alguna vez, los sueños no se cumplen y el suyo había sido destruido por completo._

_Sus brazos habían estado llenos por unos instantes, unos preciosos instantes, pero de nuevo estaban vacíos y no sabia cuanto tardaría en volver a llenarlos, en ese momento esperaba el calido abrazo por la espalda de él mismo que le decía que estaría todo bien, que su niño estaría junto a ellos… mas el abrazo no llego, no había ya nadie con el. _

_Se encontraba solo_

_Sentado en aquella cama, dejo sus lágrimas caer, con la varita de su pareja en manos y con el recuerdo de una promesa no cumplida_

"_Pronto estaremos juntos, como lo que somos una familia"_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

13 años después. Hogwarts.

En ese momento se llevaba a cabo, después de mucho tiempo cancelado, el torneo de los tres magos, una competencia amistosa entre tres escuelas mágicas. Siendo Hogwarts, la escuela anfitriona y Beauxbatons y Durmstrangs, la invitadas.

En dicha competición se escoge un alumno de cada escuela que es conocido como campeón; la campeona de Beauxbatons es Fleur Delacour, de Durmstrangs Viktor Krum y por Hogwarts Cedric Diggory.

No obstante alguien había logrado confundir al cáliz, aquel objeto mágico que elegía a los participantes de dicha competencia, siendo que en vez de ser tres campeones fueran cuatro, sin pedirlo ni desearlo Hogwarts obtuvo un segundo campeón: Harry Potter.

Ya habían pasado por las dos primeras pruebas, la primera fue la evasión de un dragón para poder obtener un huevo dorado que tenia la clave de la segunda. La segunda lo mas importante para los campeones fue secuestrado y en una hora tenían bajar a las profundidades de aquel lago para poder salvarlo.

Aquel día era la prueba final, la que elegiría al nuevo campeón del torneo, hasta ahora lo que se sabia era que seria en el interior de un laberinto.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Harry Potter se encontraba en su mesa desayunando, aquel día era al fin la ultima prueba, mientras platicaba con su inseparable amigo Ron, no pudo evitar mirar a la mesa de profesores, con la extraña esperanza de encontrarse con esa mirada… y así fue, aquella mirada que le intrigaba.

Una mirada de color ónix, que mientras hubiera público mostraba frialdad y odio, pero que cuando solo se encontraban ellas y nadie más, mostraba preocupación y cariño, para después regresar a su habitual mirada de indiferencia.

El contacto duro hasta que su compañero le llamo, así continuo hablando de lo que haría en la clase de historia, al ser un campeón los exámenes le estaban cancelados, por lo que leía hechizos de defensa o ataque…o simplemente cerraba los ojos recordando aquellas dos voces que le transmitían calidez y promesas de una familia. Pero por mas que intentaba identificar las voces, ya que no concordaban con la de los grito de sus recuerdos provocados por los dementores, aquellas voces de hombres, que susurraban palabras de cariño no lograba identificarlas.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse a su clase a ensimismarse en aquellas calidas frases fue llamado a la habitación lateral del comedor, misma a la que había entrado cuando lo involucraron en aquel torneo, entrando con algo de nerviosismo ya que le habían indicado que ahí estaban los familiares de los campeones, el sabia que su familia los Durlsey, misma con quien era obligado a pasar el verano nunca se presentaría ahí, ni aunque le digieran que había muerto; pero no, en aquella sala se encontraba aquella familia que lo había adoptado los Weasley, pero aunque agradecía el gesto no podía evitar sentir algo de envidia al ver aquella familia junta y de nuevo aquellos susurros provenientes desde el inicio de año le llegaban.

Mientras en los pasillos camino a las mazmorras, se encontraba Severus Snape, el terrible profesor de pociones, odiado por mucho y admirado por pocos, cuya vestimenta negra le había hecho ganar el apodo de murciélago, se dirigía a su clase para el examen de aquel día, por fin la ultima prueba había llegado y el podría respirar tranquilo, odiaba ese año, había puesto a Harry Potter en mas peligros que los años anteriores, con un suspiro ingreso a su aula, ahí se encontró con un pergamino que contenía un sencillo mensaje y una moneda.

Intrigado se acerco a tomar dicho mensaje, donde las simples palabras le hicieron saber que la esperanza renacida se haría realidad, ahora entendía la primera nota que le había llegado, aquella con el nombre de un ritual y del cual habían encontrado dos variantes pero tenia que ser cuidadoso, evitar que alguien supiera sus movimientos, si todo salía como se había planeado, su familia, aquella de la cual fue separado de forma cruel, se reuniría por fin.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La noche ha caído por fin, todos están reunidos en el estadio de quidditch donde se encontraba un laberinto, atravesar aquel lugar repleto de trampas y obstáculos, para llegar al centro donde se encontraba el trofeo.

Severus miraba desde lejos, el sonido del cañón indicaba la entrada de los primeros lugares, los dos campeones de Hogwarts y con ambos chicos dentro se dirigió a la entrada de Hogwarts para que el trasladador lo llevara al lugar indicado.

El jalon en el estomago le hizo cerrar los ojos para después abrirlos y encontrarse en un cementerio.

Camino entre las tumbas esperando encontrar algo que le indique el lugar indicado y así fue… en medio de un pequeño espacio rodeado por algunas tumbas se encontraba un caldero enorme con la capacidad de tener dentro a un hombre sentado.

Se mantuvo entre la sombras esperando a que él llegara.

Harry miraba el lugar sorprendido, después de reponerse a la terrible sensación de los trasladadores, era el cementerio de sus sueños, aquellos que se repetían desde hacia un mes, pero la presencia de aquel caldero en ese lugar no le gustaba para nada.

-Cedric saca tu varita—exclamo a su compañero que lo miro confundido, pero el estaba alerta y mas al ver que en una de las tumbas se hallaba el apellido de aquel hombre que le había hecho su vida un infierno—hazlo…ahhh

Entonces Cedric lo hizo al ver como Harry caía sujetándose la frente; así que saco la varita para poder defenderse y defender a su compañero. Harry pudo ver de reojo como un hombre encapuchado aparecía y lanzaba el terrible rayo verde a su compañero que caía. Después fue amarrado a una estatua cerca de aquella tumba…

Ahí observo con una extraña mezcla de miedo y ansiedad lo que sucedía, como aquel desconocido que al caerle la capa reconoció como el traidor a sus padres. El dolor provocado por su cicatriz era insoportable y debido a eso gritaba hasta que colagusano lo amordazo.

_Date prisa_

Se escucho por todo el cementerio provocando un escalofrío a los presentes y Colagusano se apresuro a poner el extraño bulto que llevaba en brazos en el interior del caldero, ahí Harry logro divisar como algo parecido a un feto caía al agua y comenzó a sentir pánico…no podía ser…eso no podía suceder.

Mientras en las sombras el otro invitado aguantaba la respiración ante las acciones de aquel hombre…el ritual había comenzado

Colagusano comenzó a hablar, mientras levantaba su varita, debido al temblor que se podía apreciar en su voz era fácil saber que este estaba completamente aterrorizado

-¡Hueso del padre, otorgado sin saberlo, renovaras a tu hijo!

Exclamo, así la superficie de la tumba de los Ryddle se requebrajo y de ella salio un fino polvo blanco que fue dirigido al caldero, donde el agua que había en su interior se agito y lanzaba chispas a todos lados y se volvía de un color azul.

Un sollozo se escucho y Harry dirigió su mirada a aquel hombre, quien temblaba y sacaba de su ropa una daga plateada, cuya hoja era larga y brillante, su voz se quebró y de forma intermitente comenzó con la siguiente parte del ritual…

-¡Carne…del vasallo…voluntariamente ofrecida…revivirás a tu señor!

Harry aparto rápidamente la mirada y deseo poder taparse los oídos ante el grito que aquel hombre lanzo, debido a que el hombre se había cortado su mano izquierda.

El chico mantuvo la mirada apartada, para evitar ver como aquel sujeto lanzaba su propia mano a aquella poción. Los gemidos del hombre se escucharon cerca de el y al abrir los ojos se encontró con el hombre cerca de él.

-¡Sangre…!

-¡DETENTE!

Aquella orden se escucho y el susurro de la capa sobre el pasto acercándose.

La mirada de ambos se dirigió a la sombra que se acercaban, la palidez de colagusano se hizo mayor, al ver quien se acercaba.

Harry había visto a los mortifagos debido a lo sucedido en el campeonato de quidditch, hombres de capas negras con mascaras blancas, pero el hombre que se acercaba, no parecía ser un mortifagos, aunque no estaba seguro debido al comportamiento de la antigua mascota de Ron, este llevaba una capa de color negra con bordes dorados y en la mascara era de color plata con algunos detalles verdes.

El desconocido saco su varita y detuvo el sangrado de aquel sujeto, Colagusano mantuvo la mirada baja ante dicho acto y sostuvo la daga en lo alto, el tenia derecho a hacer eso.

Al estar frente a frente, Harry logro distinguir un par de ónix mirándolo con preocupación, cariño y sin entender el por que, sentía que le pedían confianza. Sintió como sus ataduras se aflojaban y como el desconocido tomaba una de sus manos con cuidado y tomaba la daga que un cabizbajo colagusano ofrecía. Con la punta de la daga hizo un fina línea en la palma de la mano del ojiverde, sacando así una gota de sangre

-Sangre…del hijo bienamado….resucitaras a tu padre

Susurro haciendo que Harry lo mirara sorprendido, pero el desconocido ya se alejaba llevando con él la gota de sangre para dejarla caer en el caldero.

Así después de hacer la última parte del ritual, se alejo hasta estar cerca de Harry.

El chico sintió que era completamente liberado y alzar la mirada al hombre de la máscara plateada, este pego sus labios a su frente donde susurro un pequeño hechizo haciendo que el dolor de la cicatriz que se estaba volviendo insoportable desapareciera por completo, después rodeo sus hombros con su brazo y ambos miraron el caldero.

El caldero comenzó a hervir y ha lanzar chispas, de colores, hasta que saco una pequeña explosión.

Una figura se alzo del interior del caldero, que en un movimiento de su mano hizo desaparecer dicho objeto.

-Llévasela—susurro aquel desconocido para Harry, mientras sacaba una varita

-S…si señor

Exclamo mientras tomaba con su mano la varita y se la llevaba al hombre que estaba haciéndose un reconocimiento.

-Amo…

Susurro Colagusano mostrando la varita, así el hombre volteo, provocando que Harry retrocediera un poco, la apariencia del recién nacido, un hombre de tez muy pálida, ojos de color rojo y en vez de nariz un par de ranuras similares a las de las serpientes, esa era la apariencia actual de Lord Voldermot

-No te preocupes…no te hará daño mientras este aquí

Harry lo miro y al ver de nuevo aquellos pozos negros infundiéndole valor asintió manteniéndose a un lado del desconocido.

-Oh…mi preciada varita—susurro mirando y al tomarla sintió de nuevo el poder de aquel objeto dándole la bienvenida como en el pasado, con una sonrisa hizo un simple movimiento y el hombre que le había entregado su preciada posesión cayo inconciente—debería matarlo, pero aun es necesario

Exclama mirando a los otros dos, mientras se acerca y con cada paso que da la apariencia que le causo miedo a Harry desaparece dejando ver aun hombre de entre los treinta y cinco y los cincuenta años, cabello castaño corto, ojos color café, tez blanca, quien se acercaba a ellos era Tom Ryddle.

-Después de tanto tiempo, por fin—exclama al estar a unos cuantos pasos—déjame verte, déjame quitarte la mascara Severus

Dijo mientras tomaba con sus manos aquella mascara y dejaba al descubierto el rostro de su mas fiel mortifagos, el rostro del profesor de pociones de Harry se mostró.

-Mi hermoso Severus

-Siempre diciendo mentiras mi lord

-¿Lord? Sabes que en esta apariencia ese titulo no debe ser usado—exclamo Tom mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Severus quien al tacto recargaba su rostro, todo ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry—los extrañe tanto

Harry estaba confundido por lo que sucedía en ese lugar y mas cuando se vio envuelto en un abrazo con aquellos dos hombre, noto como Severus Snape escondía su rostro en el pecho del hombre que había asesinado a sus padres, mientras presionaba sin lastimarlo su hombro, mientras que Tom lo había abrazado y abrazaba a su profesor, sin ser conciente de sus acciones solo de lo que sentía alzo sus propios brazos y se aferro a las túnicas de aquellos dos.

Perdido…siempre se había sentido así…había noches en las que se sentía como un niño perdido…y sin querer entender en ese momento, en el abrazo de esos dos hombre que lo "odiaban" sentía que por fin había sido encontrado…que había llegado por fin a su casa.

Tom se separa de ellos, beso la frente de Severus y la coronilla de Harry, la mirada que este le mandaba era de orgullo

-Tenemos mucho que hablar, mentiras que destruir, lamentablemente el tiempo no es lo que tenemos ahora—exclamo mirándolos-ambos volverán a Hogwarts—dijo separándose de ellos y caminar en dirección de Cedric y la copa—ambos deben volver al colegio y asegurarse de que no sepan de mi retorno

-¿Cómo haremos eso si colagusano mato a Cedric?—exclamo molesto Harry

-No lo mato, logre desmayarlo antes, solo esta inconsciente, pero aun así el estuvo despierto y vio el caldero—rectifico Severus

-Ya me encargo de eso—exclamo Tom acercándose al chico y después de unos movimientos de varita y susurros—listo, regresaran al interior del laberinto, será tu decisión como termine Harry, ahora bien, iremos por ti después de que inicie el verano, manténganse alejados de Moody, el es un aliado mío

-¿Quién es en realidad?—pregunto Severus

-Barty Jr. —respondió—no te separes del viejo Harry y Severus mantente en perfil bajo, nadie sabe la verdad, aun tenemos espías y debemos actuar con precaución

-Estaremos bien, ¿Qué harás?

-Me iré a otro lado a reunirme con el circulo interno, poco a poco iré a deshacerme de los traidores, pero debemos ser cuidadosos, no perdamos tiempo váyanse ya

Dijo mientras besaba la frente de Harry su mano fue guiada a Cedric quien estaba inconsciente y le dio el trofeo, ambos jóvenes desaparecieron.

-Solo unos días mas y estaremos por fin los tres juntos—susurro Tom en los labios de Severus

-Creo que podré soportarlo

Y con ese susurro un casto beso apareció y Severus regreso al castillo.

Tom Ryddle desapareció dejando en su lugar a Voldemort, quien despertó a Colagusano y le ordeno limpiar el lugar…

El cementerio volvió a quedar en silencio y solo las tumbas fueron testigos e aquel extraño reencuentro.

Severus regreso justo a tiempo para ver como el laberinto caía dejando ver a los dos miembros de Hogwarts como los campeones del torneo…

Después de aquel evento, Harry había estado evitando a Severus y a Moody, pero no había mencionado el cementerio, aunque sus amigos lo notaban extraño no preguntaban nada.

Severus sabia que el comportamiento de Harry era normal, así que no se preocupaba, se mantenía alejado de Moody y evitaba que este se encontrara solo con Harry, Dumbledore no sospechaba nada, todo estaba bien.

El último día de clases, Severus se las arreglo para encontrarse con Harry

-Sr. Potter

-¿Qué quiere?—pregunto a la defensiva

-Necesito hablar con usted

-Hable

-Como sabe el lord y yo iremos por usted dentro de un par de días para que este al pendiente y

-¡Ni siquiera se le ocurra!—exclamo mirándolo con furia—no quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes, ni siquiera se le ocurra ir por mi, si lo hacen le diré a todos que Voldemort regreso y que usted trabaja para ellos

Dice para salir corriendo y alejarse del hombre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino a su autora J.K. Rowling._

**Aclaraciones: **_contiene m-preg._

**_Respuesta al desafío _****Harry Ryddle Snape ****_de_**** _PIKWIK_**

* * *

><p>Dentro de uno de los compartimientos se encontraba Harry Potter, en compañía de sus inseparable amigos, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, además de que en aquel viaje de regreso al anden 9 ¾ se habían unido la hermana menor de Ron, Ginny y Neville Longbotom.<p>

Aquellos cinco viajeros, se encontraban cada uno en alguna actividad, Hermione y Ginny platicando de algún tema relacionado con chicas, Ron y Neville jugando ajedrez.

Mientras que Harry miraba la ventana de su compartimiento, estaba consiente de que sus compañeros le miraban, lo habían notado extraño, melancólico, así se encontraba desde que terminara el torneo, cada vez que le preguntaban, este simplemente les sonreía y decía que estaba bien.

Mas no era del todo cierto, lo sucedido en del cementerio lo había confundido, aquella sensación de estar por fin en casa, de estar con las personas correctas no desaparecía, además había reconocido por fin las voces de aquellas lejanas promesas. Eran las voces de Snape y Voldemort.

_Mentiras que destruir_

Aquella frase dicha por Voldemort se repetía constantemente en su mente, ¿Qué mentiras tenían que destruir? ¿Por qué lo involucraban? ¿Por que Snape lo había llamado hijo bienamado? ¿Por que sintió cariño en el abrazo compartido por esos dos hombres?

No queriendo pensar en eso así que decido contemplar aquellos paisajes, que le mostraban como poco a poco regresaban al mundo muggle o mágico según fuera el caso.

Harry suspiro cuando el anuncio de que pronto llegarían al anden se dio, no quería regresar con sus tíos, sabia que estarían muy molestos debido a los sucedido en año pasado…

Observando la cara de tío con aquella furia contenía, trago en seco y se dejo guiar, con las promesas de que tal vez, pasaría el verano con sus amigos.

-¿Dónde esta tu pajarraco?—pregunto el hombre al no ver a la lechuza nívea que acompaña a su sobrino

-La deje en la escuela

Fue la respuesta que dio, aunque no había sido por gusto, su amada Hedwig, su única compañía en el verano, en aquel horrible lugar, había tenido un extraño accidente que provoco que se quedara bajo el cuidado de Hagrid.

Fueron las únicas palabras que cruzaron en la estación. El viaje de regreso había sido normal, sabia que el gordo hombre explotaría en cuanto pusiera un pie en la casa.

Y así fue, en cuanto la puerta se cerró un golpe lo derribo.

Al alzar la mirada se encontró con aquello ojos llenos de furia, lo único que hizo fue hacerse un ovillo, su tío había estado guardando su enojo por la destrucción de su sala cuando los Weasley habían ido por el año pasado, así como también por la broma realizada por los gemelos a su primo. Palabras hirientes junto con los golpes le llegaban, aquel trato que se había detenido temporalmente regresaba.

Las lagrima comenzaron a escocerle y en ese momento se arrepintió de las palabras que le había dicho a Snape, pero tenia miedo, mucho miedo de la sensación de protección y calidez que el hombre de mirada negra le daba, nunca se había sentido así y algunas de las frases muy recurrentes de su infancia le habían llegado

_Nadie querrá un fenómeno como tu_

¿Por qué el mejor pocionista, según su amiga Hermione, querría ir a recoger a un chico que no era muy diestro en pociones y que era el hijo de su mayor enemigo en la escuela?

Vernon se canso de golpearlo y dejo que el chico respirara, mas el sonido de algo siendo arrastrado le hizo incorporarse para ver como el hombre abría su baúl, cerca de la chimenea

El miedo se apodero de el, al ver comos sacaba sus cosas, sus libros, sus regalos, la tinta, todo y lo lanzaba al fuego, como pudo se levanto para intentar salvar algo, pero el hombre lo volvió a patear y golpearlo.

Mientras soportaba el dolor, pensaba con todas su fuerzas en que su capa, el mapa, varita y escoba se salvaran de ese trágico final, aquel fue su pensamiento antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Cuando recupero el conocimiento, se percato que esta en su antigua habitación la alacena debajo de las escaleras. Su cuerpo le dolía, y como pudo se acomodo, ahogando su llanto, no quería otra paliza.

-Por favor…por favor…vengan por mí

Susurraba en la oscuridad, deseando un poco del cariño que había recibido en el cementerio.

Severus había visto partir el expreso, aun recordaba las palabras de Harry, sabía que había un gran trayecto para poder recuperar a su familia.

Fue a sus habitaciones, guardo sus ropas, algunos libros y después de decirle al director que iría a su casa, que necesitaba descansar de tantos alumnos ineptos y que se verían en la reunión de profesores en semanas posteriores.

Mientras se dirigía a sus habitaciones para sellarlas y salir hasta el área de aparición del colegio y así por fin llegar a su hogar, sintió una punzada de preocupación, pero la desecho en ese momento.

Así arribo a aquella pequeña mansión que casi nadie conocía, una mansión que se encontraba debajo de un poderoso fidelio y cuyos guardianes secretos eran un elfo domestico y nagini.

Al entrar aquel extraño elfo que le había sido heredado por su madre le dio la bienvenido

-Bienvenido amo Severus ¿Qué tal el ciclo escolar?

-Como siempre Huj, rodeado de un grupo de inútiles en las pociones

-¿Y el joven amo? ¿En que lío lo involucraron este año?

-El torneo Huj, en el torneo de los tres magos, salio victorioso

-Me alegro escuchar eso amo, me retiro

Severus observo como aquella criatura desaparecía en un plop, al parecer Tom aun no llegaba, por lo que decidió subir a la planta de arriba.

En aquel lugar eran muy pocas veces que recibía visitas, por lo regular eran los Malfoy quienes lo visitaban, claro que ellos no sabían toda la verdad.

Se encamino por aquel pasillo lleno de habitaciones, una le pertenecía a el y a su esposo y la cercana a ella a su hijo.

Se detuvo en aquella puerta y con solo poner su mano en el pomo y liberar un poco de su magia, esta se abrió.

La habitación era para un bebe, había detalles en colores blancos, una cuna de madera de acebo, con sabanas de color plata, una mecedora que daba a la ventana que mostraba el jardín, algunos peluches, como dragones, grifos, serpientes y un pequeño móvil con hipogrifos y pegasos.

Se acerco y recorrió con sus manos aquella cuna que siempre estuvo vacía, las sabanas nunca cobijaron al bebe y la mecedora se utilizo solo por el. Tomo el peluche de un dragón de color verde con ojos color plata.

Unos brazos rodearon su cintura y el se recargo en el pecho de quien llegaba, sin soltar el peluche.

-Hay que renovar esta habitación—susurro aquella vos—nuestro hijo ya no es un bebe, ahora es un adolescente

-Lo se—respondió mientras giraba entre aquellos brazos

Una mirada de color café se encontró con una negra, muchas emociones se mostraban en ellos, añoranza por el pasado, alegría, miedo, pero sobre todo amor.

La distancia desapareció y después de trece años por fin, aquel beso añorado se consumo.

Un beso fiero que mostraba lo mucho que se habían extrañado, lo mucho que habían sufrido ante su separación, lo mucho que se deseaban, mas el oxigeno es necesario y cuando este comenzó a faltar se separaron, mas tenían un pequeña unión creada por la saliva que habían compartido.

Severus supo que no era un sueño, que en verdad su pareja, Tom Ryddle por fin estaba a su lado, así que recostó su cabeza en el hombro de aquel hombre.

Se quedaron en silencio compartiendo aquellos momentos y después se separaron.

-Huj, Rin—llamo Tom y en un plop aquellas criaturas que les eran fieles, aparecían

-Bienvenido amo Tom, ¿Qué puede Huj hacer por usted?

-Quiero que remodelen esta habitación, renuévela y pongan todo lo que un adolescente necesita

-Eso significa que el joven amo ¿por fin regresara a casa?—pregunto Rin con emoción

-Ese es el plan, pero antes prepárennos un pequeño refrigerio

Al terminar de dar la orden ambos desaparecieron y los dos hombres se quedaron solo, Tom noto una sombra en la faz de su pareja, sabia el por que de dicha sombra

-¿Hablaste con Harry?

-Si, me dijo que si nos parecemos por la casa de sus tíos, dirá toda la verdad

-No creo que lo haga, siente curiosidad por lo que le dije—exclamo mientras se dirigían a la sala-¿Qué pasa Severus?

-Solo me preguntaba si nos aceptaran, son trece años escuchando que es hijo de los Potter y cuatro escuchando que se parece a Potter y tiene los ojos de Lily

-Severus tu sabes que tiene un hechizo que hace que esa sea su apariencia, si bien no cambia mucho a la real y respecto a sus ojos, tiene los de mi madre

-Lo se, pero todo lo que lleva de vida a creído que es hijo de ellos ¿Cómo tomara la verdad? ¿Como tomara el hecho de que ha vivido en una mentira? Que nosotros somos sus padres

-Le costara Severus, no te lo negare, tiene una combinación de nuestro carácter, pero es fuerte soportara la verdad y nos aceptara.

-Eso espero Tom, eso espero.

-En tres días iremos por el, no te preocupes

Severus asintió y se dispusieron a comer aquellos bocadillos que les habían dejado y tener unos minutos de tranquilidad, donde Severus le contaba un poco de su hijo, mientras que en la parte superior los elfos hacían los movimientos necesarios para la llegada del joven amo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Un nuevo día había llegado y Harry despertó por los golpes en la puerta de la alacena, le dolía el cuerpo, pero tenia que "ganarse" la comida.

En cuanto su tía lo vio, frunció el ceño al ver la sangre seca que había en su ropa, le ordeno preparar el desayuno y debido a que había ensuciado su precioso recibidor no tendría comida, solo agua y medio vaso en todo el día. Noto la mirada maliciosa de su primo, quien en burla le pregunto por sus útiles.

Harry aguanto las lágrimas, todos sus tesoros, todo aquello que lo identificaba como mago había sido destruido por esos seres y con cada minuto, deseaba que su profesor apareciera, que no cumpliera con lo que le había pedido.

Después de preparar el desayuno, de ir al baño y beber su medio vaso de agua fue encerrado de nuevo.

Con todo el cuerpo adolorido se recostó y dejo las lagrimas fluir.

-No diré nada…mentí…por favor…vengan

En la tarde de nuevo la puerta fue abierta, hizo la comida, fue de nuevo al baño y encerrado de nuevo, escuchaba algo sobre un viaje, pero el dolor le hacia imposible saber de lo que hablaban. Durante la noche la rutina de repitió, pero esta vez, su tío decidió darle otra paliza, simplemente por que su primo le había mentido diciéndole que había hecho magia.

Y al igual que la vez anterior despertó por el dolor de sus heridas y para su sorpresa y miedo una botella de agua estaba a su lado, junto a una nota.

"_Nos vamos de vacaciones fenómeno, la señor Figg no estaba, así que para evitar que hagas algo anormal, te quedaras encerrado en la alacena, nos vemos hasta agosto, por cierto debido a nuestro gran corazón te dejamos una botella de agua"_

Se iban y lo dejaban encerrado por un mes, las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo, intento detenerlas, pero era imposible, se sentía muy solo, cerro los ojos y se aferro al recuerdo de aquel calido abrazo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Severus estaba en la biblioteca, su intención era leer un libro, mas no podía, en su mente estaba Harry, en un principio creía que era por el miedo de que este no los aceptara, pero ya no estaba tan seguro, sentía aquellas punzadas de preocupación cuando Harry estaba en peligro, pero no podía ir por el, Tom había salido poniendo en orden algunos asuntos con el circulo interno, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera preocupado por su hijo.

Lord Voldemort, se encontraba dando ordenes a sus mortifagos más fieles, indicando lo que tenían que hacer, mas sus pensamientos en algunos momentos se iban a su pareja e hijo, había notado a Severus preocupado y si era sincero consigo mismo el también se sentía preocupado, aquella extraña conexión que tenia con su hijo, le decía que el chico estaba muy triste.

Por fin la reunión termino y dio la orden de que no se aparecieran por un par de días.

-Severus, vamos por Harry

La angustia que su pareja mostraba, le habían hecho tomar la decisión de que lo mejor era ir en ese instante por Harry.

Al llegar a privet Drive, Severus chequeo sobre la squib que vigilaba al chico, pero este no se veía, además no parecía haber luz en el numero cuatro de aquella calle, pero aun así después de lanzarse un hechizo de invisibilidad atravesaron las protecciones de ese lugar y entraron a la casa

-**lumus**_**—**_susurro Tom, la casa parecía vacía— ¡Harry!

-Harry ¿Dónde estas pequeño?

-Iré a arriba—dijo Tom mientras subía, desde afuera había visto una habitación con reja, aquello no le gusto

Severus asintió mientras entraba a la sala, algo lo llamaba ahí, un pequeño residuo de magia, aun se podía sentir, al llegar a la chimenea se encontró con los restos de ropa, libros y cosas que parecían ser de Harry

-¡Harry pequeño, somos nosotros, venimos por ti!

En la alacena Harry despertó por el ruido, tal vez era su imaginación, pero al escuchar aquella voz, golpeo la puerta de su pequeña prisión

Severus guardo silencio ante los golpes ¿de donde provenía?, de nuevo aquellos golpes y un susurro, se fue acercando al pasillo, los golpes se escuchaban mas fuertes

-Pro…profesor—se escuchaba el susurro débil del joven.

Los ónice de Severus se abrieron por la sorpresa, el débil susurro provenía de la puerta que se hallaba debajo de las escaleras. Ala cual se acerco en dos pasos

Harry se aferraba a la ilusión de que Severus estuviera del otro lado

-Pro…profesor

La puerta de la alacena se abrió y el cayo directamente a los brazos de Snape.

Abrió la puerta con un movimiento de varita y algo cayo a sus brazos, sus ojos mostraron sorpresa y furia. Sorpresa por que el bulto era su hijo y furia por que estaba muy herido.

-¡TOM BAJA RAPIDO!

En la parte superior, Ryddle fruncía el ceño ante la puerta llena de cerraduras y un puerta para mascotas, con un movimiento de su varita abrió aquellas cerraduras y entro a la habitación.

Aquella habitaciones estaba llena de cachivaches muggles rotos, pero también había una destartalada cama, un escritorio con un pata rota, una silla chueca, un ropero que estaba cerrado por un pequeño lazo y en una de sus puertas el dibujo de lo que parecía ser la lechuza des u hijo.

Apretó su varita con fuerza, esa era la habitación de su hijo, pero ¿Dónde estaba el y sus cosas? Salio de aquel lugar, pero en el umbral, una idea cruzo por su mente.

Cuando estaba en el orfanato y llego a tener tesoros, los ocultaba en los lugares más obvios para los demás.

-**accio cosas de Harry**—conjuro y de la cama volaron algunos objetos hasta el.

Un escoba que, un pedazo de pergamino, una capa de invisibilidad, para su sorpresa, la varita del chico rota.

Si bien el núcleo estaba intacto, la parte del mango estaba quebrada…

-¡TOM BAJA RAPIDO!

El grito de su pareja hizo, encogiera las cosas durante el trayecto a las escaleras y que bajara corriendo las escaleras, en el pasillo se encontró a su pareja cargando a su hijo, quien parecía haber sido golpeado…

Su odio hacia los muggles se acrecentó, por eso debían separarse por completo de ellos.

Acercándose a Severus quien ya tenía a Harry en sus brazos, tomo la botella de agua y la transformó en un trasladador, la puso en la mano de Severus de forma que también tocara la piel de Harry y ambos desaparecieron en diez segundos.

Antes de que usara la aparición tomo la nota que había en el piso de la alacena y al leerla la destruyo…esos muggles sabrían lo que era meterse con su hijo


	3. Chapter 3

-¡HUJ, RIN RAPIDO LLEVENME ALGUNAS POCIONES CURATIVAS A LA HABITACION DE HARRY!

Fue el grito que los elfos escucharon de uno de sus amos, y con un plop estos fueron al laboratorio y con otro aparecieron en la habitación.

Ya Severus se encontraba en el lugar y dejaba a Harry en la cama, con un pase de varita le cambio aquella ropa, por una pijama de color gris y comenzó a realizar varios hechizos de diagnostico y a parte de encontrar desnutrición, solo encontró una par de costillas rotas y fracturas anteriores, o esos muggles pagarían con sangre lo hecho a su niño.

Con movimientos que cualquier medimago envidiaría, Severus se encontraba realizando hechizos, dándole a Harry pociones con ayuda de los elfos, hablándole con cariño.

Tom había regresado, no sin antes poner algunos cuantos hechizos en aquella casa, todos los sufrimientos de su hijo lo vivirían en pesadillas, subió a la habitación justo cuando Severus lanzaba el último hechizo.

-¿Cómo esta?

-Deshidratado, desnutrido, un par de costillas rotas, varios hematomas, le di dos regeneradores de sangre y algunas pociones para el dolor, espero que despierte mañana, para darle algunas pociones nutricionales. ¿Qué has hecho?

-Me conoces bien, esos malditos muggles se fueron por un mes y le dejaron solo la botella de agua para que sobreviviera, así que cuando regresen comenzaran a tener pesadillas de todo lo que Harry vivió con ellos, pero será solo el principio

-En lo que pueda ayudarte dímelo y lo hare

-mmm…pro…profesor

-Tranquilo pequeño, descansa—exclamo Severus acariciando las cabellos del chico

-Men…mentí…no…diría nada—exclamo mientras sus ojos se aguaban

-Tranquilo Harry, no te preocupes por eso—dijo Severus—descansa necesitas reponer tus fuerzas.

Harry observo que también estaba Voldemort, con la apariencia de Tom y quien le sonreía con cariño

-Duerme Harry ya estas a salvo, aquí nadie te lastimara

Harry cerro los ojo cuando Severus se inclino para besarle la frente y después se quedo dormido.

Severus y Tom se quedaron mirándolo por algunos minutos, para después salir y comenzar a planear el sufrimiento de los Dursley.

El nuevo día llego y Harry despertó por el dolor que sentía, en ese momento un plop se escucho y unas pequeñas manos le incorporaban para que pasara sobre su garganta aquella poción que provoco que el dolor desapareciera

-Gra…gracias

-No tiene nada que agradecer joven amo, Rin solo obedece órdenes del amo Tom

-¿Dónde están?—pregunto mirando a la elfina

-Deben seguir durmiendo, se quedaron aquí velando su sueño, hasta que Huj y rin los llevaron a su habitación a que descansaran mejor y eso fue hace una hora, ahora duerma joven amo—exclamó para desaparecer.

Harry cerro los ojos intentando dormir, las suaves palabras que había escuchado no habían sido su imaginación, debido su terrible necesidad de escucharlas, en verdad habían sido pronunciada…alguien le había hablado con cariño…ya no le importaba quienes eran ellos, lo único que tenia en mente es que ellos le decían palabras que jamás creyó escuchar para el, palabras llenas de amor.

Severus despertó dos horas después y al ir a la habitación, se encontró con que Harry dormía, pero en su rostro se apreciaba una pequeña sonrisa, se acerco lanzo algunos hechizo y noto como algunas de las heridas ya habían sanado, se acerco y beso la frente de Harry, para salir y preparar algunas pociones que su hijo iba a necesitar.

Harry volvió a despertar alrededor del mediodía, un pequeño quejido salio de sus labio y alguien le ayudo a beber la asquerosa poción, pero esta vez los brazos no eran de algún elfo, eran de un humano, al alzar la mirada se encontró con Tom Riddle

-¿Cómo te sientes pequeño?—pregunto mientras lo acostaba de nuevo

-Bien, gracias ¿y el profesor?

-Me alegro escucharlo y Severus esta en su laboratorio creando un par de pociones para ti

-¿Por qué?

-Por que las vas a necesitar, por eso—respondió Tom y Harry no supo como interpretar la mirada del hombre, su rostro le había estado regalando una sonrisa y ahora esta había desaparecía-¿crees poder contarme lo que sucedió con tus cosas?

Sus cosas, sus objetos escolares, su preciada capa, su magnifica escoba, su mapa compañero de travesuras y varita, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ¿Cómo recuperar aquellos tesoros?

-Tranquilo pequeño, si no quieres hablar no lo hagas, no te voy a obligar—dijo Tom limpiando un par de lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos—en cuanto te sientas mejor iremos a ver a Richard, esperemos que no haya algún problema en remplazar toda la madera de tu varita

-¿Remplazar la madera de mi varita?

-Si, el mango esta roto, pero el núcleo esta intacto

-Mi varita ¿se salvo?

-Así es, junto a una magnifica capa de invisibilidad, un escoba que te ayudo a ser campeón en el torneo de quiddicht y un pedazo de pergamino, tiene que tener algún significado si se salvo

-¿Cómo se salvaron? Estaban en el baúl, al igual que mis demás cosas y esas terminaron en el fuego

-Por tu magia—respondió una nueva voz y ambos observaron como Severus entraba con una pequeña botella en sus manos

-Severus por favor, el chico acaba de beber una poción para el dolor, no le hagas tomar otra

-Descuida, la tomaras un poco mas tarde, cuando tengas algo en el estomago y esos objetos se salvaron, por tu magia, se sentía un poco de residuo en la sala

-si es así significa que debiste haber deseado que esos objetos se salvaran—responde Tom ante la interrogante que ve en el rostro del chico—Rin

-Si amo Tom, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

-Tráele un poco de sopa a Harry, así como fruta y jugo—respondió Severus

-De inmediato le traeré eso al joven amo—respondió la elfina mientras desaparecía.

Harry fue ayudado a sentarse en la cama la elfina apareció para ponerle en las piernas la comida, que habían pedido

—Ahora come pequeño—exclamo mientras le daba un beso en el cabello—regresare en una hora

Así salio de la habitación dejando a Harry y a Severus solos, Harry comenzó a comer, aquella comida le sabia a gloria, así que termino aquella sopa, continuo con el plato de frutas y tomo el jugo, todo ante la atenta mirada del hombre de negro, cuando había acabado, Huj apareció y se llevo la bandeja.

-Debes tomarla, hará que puedas retener todos los nutrientes, posiblemente todo el ciclo escolar estés tomando esta poción—explico Severus

-Gracias profesor, por todo, por sacarme de la casa de mis tíos, por curarme, por permitirme estar aquí

-No agradezcas Harry, lo hago con gusto—dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello—descansa, si necesitas algo, pídeselos a Huj o a Rin ¿entendido?

-Si profesor

Así Severus se fue dejando a Harry en aquella habitación, después de un rato tubo la imperiosa necesidad de ir al baño, así que se levanto con cuidado y se dirigió a la única puerta que había en el lugar, encontrando lo que buscaba.

Mientras se lavaba las manos, noto que el lugar era increíble, una regadera, una bañera, azulejos de color verde, era un lugar increíble, así salir del baño regreso a la cama, no quería molestar a sus cuidadores y fue cuando por fin pudo apreciar el lugar.

Las paredes eran de un tono azul, el techo tenia el mismo hechizo que en Hogwarts podía verse el cielo del exterior, había un ropero de lo que parecía ser roble, un escritorio y una cómoda silla, junto a el un librero vacío, la cama donde estaba acostado, de doseles de color gris, las sabanas eran de color blanco, a uno de sus lados había un pequeño buro con una lámpara. Era completamente hermosa, se sentía muy cómodo ahí.

Se recostó y poco a poco el sueño le venció

Severus terminaba otra poción mas, se dirigió a la cocina donde los elfos le dieron un pequeño festín y después se fue a leer un poco, después de que Rin le informara que Harry estaba dormido, así leyó aquel libro que se había propuesto iniciar el día anterior.

A las tres de la tarde, subió a la habitación de Harry, le dolía tener que despertarlo, pero era necesario que comiera

-Harry, pequeño despierta

-Mmm ¿Qué pasa?

-Es hora que comas—dijo mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse—en unos minutos Huj te traerá lo que pedí para ti

-Gracias profesor…disculpe usted ¿ya comió?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Es que…me gustaría que comiera conmigo—susurro

-Aquí esta lo que el amo Severus ordeno para el joven amo

-Huj, súbeme a mi también algo para comer, comeré con Harry aquí

-Claro amo Severus

Harry sonrió, comería acompañado.

La comida se llevo en silencio, pero a ninguno le incomodo, cuando terminaron, Harry decidió preguntarle algo a Severus, ya que no quería dormir

-Profesor ¿lo que se salvó?

-Tom lo tiene, en cuanto regrese le diré

-¿Qué me dirás Severus?—pregunto Tom entrando a la habitación

-Las cosas de Harry

-Cierto—exclamo sacando de su bolsillo aquellos objetos y regresarlos a su tamaño original—listo

-Gracias—exclamo Harry mientras tomaba su capa

-Tu varita, no te la puedo regresar, primero veremos si tiene solución, sino habrá que escogerte otra

-Gracias—exclamo, mas su curiosidad pudo mas con el-¿Por qué me ayudan?

-Cuando te recuperes por completo Harry te diremos el por que—fue la respuesta de Severus

-tiene que ver las mentiras, que dijiste que ibas a destruir

-Así es pequeño, por el momento, solo preocúpate por recuperarte—dijo Tom sonriendo—te dejamos para que te recuperes, así cuando estés completamente recuperado, podremos ir a compra cosas, para llenar tu habitación

-¿mi habitación?—pregunto el chico confundido

-Si, Harry, esta es tu habitación, ¿te gusta?—pregunto Severus mientras el ojiverde los miraba sorprendidos

-si quieres que se cambie algo, pídelo pequeño—exclamo Tom

-no, está bien, gracias—exclamo mientras los miraba—pero ¿Por qué me ayudan? ustedes me odian

-No te odiamos Harry—exclamo Severus y Harry noto que sus palabras habían entristecido a su profesor

-Cuando estés completamente recuperado hablaremos y entenderás lo que sucede Harry, solo te pido que tengas la mente abierta pequeño, solo eso te pido.

Harry asintió y vio a pareja salir de su habitación.

Esa noche ceno solo y se sintió mal por eso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo la compañía de ambos hombres le agradaban, lo hacían sentirse protegido, querido, más la duda se presentaba ¿Por qué lo hacían? ¿Ellos en verdad no lo odiaban? Estaba confundido, pero decidió no pensar, esperaría a estar completamente recuperado.

Harry estuvo en cama un par de días más, siempre que podía tomaba un baño y termina por volver a la cama, aunque también a un sillón que había aparecido para él.

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano, entro al baño para darse un baño, así disfrutando del agua, cunado un plop se escucho

-Aquí hay ropa que le manda el amo Severus

-Gracias

Así Harry termino su ducha y se puso la ropa que Severus le había mandado, una playera y un pans, para que estuviera cómodo, cuando salió del baño se encontró con el hombre mirando por la ventana, Harry se acerco y vio por primera vez el jardín

-Hermoso ¿verdad?

-Sí, es muy hermoso—dice Harry

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor gracias y ¿Voldemort?

-Tom se fue a reunir con el circulo interno—Harry se quedó en silencio, no sabía que pesar, solo miro a Severus cuando este le puso la mano en el hombro—estas a salvo Harry, no te preocupes, ahora dime pequeño ¿Qué te gustaría desayunar?

-Lo que sea profesor—dice con una sonrisa tímida

-Bien, vamos a la cocina a que comas un poco

Ambos salieron a comer en la cocina para que ambos desayunaran. Cuando terminaron, Severus se levanto

-Te daré un recorrido por la casa, así también te diré en que habitaciones podrás entrar sin problemas y a cuales de bes entrar con permiso

-Gracias

Así Harry conoció la casa, la cocina, la sala, la biblioteca, eran áreas en las que podía entrar sin ningún problema; el laboratorio de pociones, el estudio y la sala de entrenamiento debía entrar ya fuera con Severus o con Tom, solo hasta que tuviera diecisiete años.

-Ahora que conoces la casa, puedes ir a donde quieras, si quieres salir al jardín puedes hacerlo

-Gracias… ¿pudo salir a volar?

-aun no pequeño, en un par de días, cualquier cosa llamas a los elfos o a mí, sino estoy en la biblioteca, estoy en el laboratorio

-Si…

Así Harry salió al jardín, para encontrar, varios tipos de flores, así como varios tipos de árboles, camino por un rato hasta encontrar una fuente, muy hermosa de mármol blanco, también había algunas bancas, donde se sentó.

Ahí mirando aquel hermoso lugar las dudas, del ¿porque esos hombres lo querían, porque lo trataban con cariño? No porque se quejara, pero desde que llegara a Hogwarts Severus Snape lo había odiado…más ese pensamiento despareció al recordar aquellas ocasiones donde escuchaba la cálida voz de su profesor cuando él estaba en la enfermería, tal vez Severus no lo odiaba…pero ¿y Voldemort? Hasta ahora lo había tratado con cariño. Además estaba el hecho que con el poco tiempo que había estado con ellos, era claro que ambos eran pareja

Decidió no pensar y esperarlas explicaciones que ellos le darían. Pero ahora su mente se desvió a sus amigos, su padrino y tío, así como la escuela

Severus había terminado una de las pociones que servirían para la venganza en contra de esos muggles, al terminarla, salió para buscar a Harry quien después de relajarse entraba a casa, mas su semblante no le gusto

-¿Todo bien Harry?

-Si, solo que no que voy a poder hacer con los deberes

-No te preocupes por eso pequeño, tenemos todo lo necesario para que los realice, ¿quieres iniciarlos ahora o prefieres esperar hasta mañana?

-Esperare hasta mañana, sino es molestia

-No, puedes hacer lo que gustes pequeño.

-Gracias—exclamo y abrazo al hombre, sin ser consiente de ese acto

-De nada pequeño—respondió regresando la acción, se separó un poco-¿Tienes hambre?—Harry asintió—sube a lavarte y baja para que comamos juntos

Severus lo miro subir, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, su pequeño estaba recuperándose. Se dirigió a la cocina para ver que habían preparado los elfos, solo había que esperar a que Tom llegara, pero al llegar a la cocina e encontró con dos lechuzas.

Una de color café, le entrego una nota y se fue, mientras la abría, Harry aparecía en la cocina

-Hedwing—exclamo al ver a su lechuza, con una nota—hola preciosa

-Huj, sírvenos por favor—exclamo mientras se acercaba a la mesa— ¿Dónde estaba?

-En Hogwarts, tuvo un accidente y se hirió el ala, me alegro que se tuviera que quedar con Hagrid, sino…

-No pienses en eso, ahora tu amiga está aquí, mandare a que pongan una percha en tu habitación para que se quede contigo

-Gracias ¿y Voldemort?

-Llegará más tarde, tiene que ver algo sobre unas reuniones

Después de aquellas palabras cenaron en silencio, mientras que Severus pensaba en el accidente de la lechuza nívea, era extraño que la única forma de que Harry se comunicara con el mundo mágico se hubiera lastimado, algo o alguien había herido al ave, para que Harry quedara aislado.

Al terminar la cena, Severus se levantó y se dirigió a la biblioteca, mientras Harry llevaba a Hedwing a su habitación, mientras la ave tomaba lugar en aquella habitación, ya ahí se encontraba una hermosa percha. Se acercó hasta el ave y la acaricio, esta le pico el dedo como muestra de cariño.

-Yo también te extrañe linda—respondió—deberé comprarte algo de comer, tendré que pedirle al profesor Snape que me lleve a comprarte tu comida

Exclamo saliendo de su habitación, así se dirigió a la biblioteca donde el hombre de mirada negra quien leía un libro

-Profesor

-¿Si Harry?—pregunto alzando la mirada

-Es que necesito alimento para Hedwing, y bueno…

-Le pediré a Rin que ponga un poco de la comida de Dante, cuando vallamos por tu ropa y útiles, podrás comprar comida para Hedwing

-Gracias—exclamo con una sonrisa, se sentó a su lado —profesor quisiera saber, como es que termino

-¿Cómo termine siendo esposo de Tom Riddle?—Harry asintió—te contare, pero te pido que no me interrumpas hasta el final ¿sí?—Harry volvió a asentir-veraz a diferencia de lo que los demás piensan, yo conocí a Tom en mi sexto año en Hogwarts. Soy un mestizo Harry, mi padre era un alcohólico intolerante a la magia y mi madre era una bruja de sangre pura exiliada de su familia por casarse con un muggle y con eso se inicia, fui maltratado por Tobías Snape, la mayor parte de mi infancia, la única alegría que tenía era mi amistad con una pequeña bruja, hija de muggles que era mi vecina, Lily Evans, tu madre, nos hicimos amigos, hasta Hogwarts, ahí creí que el infierno que vivía con mi padre terminaría, pero me equivoque, ahí inicio otro. Fui seleccionado Slytherin, mientras que tu madre fue enviada a Gryffindor. En Slytherin solo aceptan sangre puras y mestizos, yo a pesar de ser mestizo era pobre, mi ropa y útiles eran de segunda mano, por lo que todos en mi casa me rechazaba, mas por ser amigo de una Gryffindor, pero aparte de ellos tenía unos verdugos personales, los meroreadores, si bien desde un principio mostraron su capacidad para hacer bromas a todos, en especial a Slytherin, pero su blanco preferido era yo.

Durante mucho tiempo soporte aquello, pero las bromas de mi propia casa, de lo meroreadores, me provocaron una tención terrible, cuando estábamos en los timos, los meroreadores me hicieron un broma muy pesada que había provocado que todos los que estaban en el jardín se burlaran de mí, tu madre me defendió y yo….molesto, frustrado y otras cosas más termine por decirle sangre sucia, aquello termino nuestra amistad y yo termine por que quedarme solo. Así termine por refugiare en las pociones y también en crear hechizos…

_******Flash Back****_

_Había iniciado el sexto año y era la primera salida a Hogsmade, el día era brillante y perfecto…_

_Pero para Severus Snape la situación era distinta, había entrado al gran comedor, provocando una risa general, como siempre había caído en una de las malditas bromas de los estúpidos meroreadores._

_Ahora tenía el cabello de color rojo, su ropa había sido transformada en un traje de pantalón corto dorado, similar al usado por los suizos._

_-Hey Quejicus cámbiate, nadie quiere ver tus miserias—exclamo Sirius Black y el chico de ojos negros lo fulmino con la mirada_

_Se sentó en su rincón mirando con furia al director y a su jefe de casa, ninguno parecía hacer algo para quitarle el maldito hechizo, pero ya estaba acostumbrado._

_Miro a la mesa de Gryffindor, cuando su mirada se centró en la que había sido su amiga, le dolió ver aquella mirada que en el pasado le mostrara calidez ahora con una frialdad._

_Desayuno poco, aguantando sus lágrimas, quería que el colegio terminara de una vez por todas, quería irse del país._

_Por fin la hora para partir al pueblo se dio y el tomo un carruaje, para su suerte junto a Lucius Malfoy, quien lo ignoro. Agradeció que al bajar del carruaje el hechizo ya había terminado, ignorando a todos se dirigió a un área muy alejada del pueblo en el interior del bosque que rodeaba al pueblo, cuando por fin llego a un lugar para el perfecto, saco su varita y…_

_-¡SECTSEMPRA!—grito aquel hechizo que había inventado._

_El sectusempra era un hechizo cortador, que hacia múltiples cortes al enemigo, provocando gran dolor y que el receptor del hechizo muriera desangrado._

_Mientras los arboles sufrían la furia de aquel hechizo, estaba furioso, humillado, dolido, pero sobre todo solo, que no se percató que la magia que había liberado había llamado la atención de alguien._

_Tom Riddle iba a Hogsmade a ver a los alumnos del colegio, para ver a los posibles candidatos para ser sus fieles seguidores, mientras caminaba, sintió una magia muy poderosa, una magia que no había sentido anteriormente, siguiéndola, se encontró con un joven del colegio que lanzaba un hechizo que nunca había escuchado, pero que parecía ser bastante interesante._

_Se recargo en un árbol y miro fascinado como el joven lanzaba con presteza ese desconocido hechizo._

_Severus por fin se cansó, lanzo un último hechizo y bajo su varita mientras respiraba, sumido en sus pensamientos no se percató de Tom, hasta que este aplaudió._

_-Un buen hechizo muchacho, no he escuchado de el ¿Dónde lo sacaste?-pregunto Tom_

_-Eso a usted no le interesa—respondió Severus alzando su varita-¿Quién es usted?_

_-Tom Riddle—dijo mientras se acercaba a ver el resultado de dicho hechizo en los arboles—un magnifico hechizo torturador e incluso mortal, si el ministerio lo conoce lo categoría como un hechizo oscuro—susurro con fascinación al ver los arboles—serias un perfecto mortifago—dijo mirando a Severus_

_-No me interesa—respondió este sin bajar la varita_

_-¿No? Voldemort te daría lo que desees, poder, fama, lo que le pidas_

_-Ya veo señor Riddle usted es uno de los tanto lame botas de ese hombre_

_-¿lame botas? No soy algo así como…su mano derecha, dime ¿Qué es lo que deseas? Voldemort te lo dará_

_-No necesito de ese hombre para obtener lo que deseo—exclamo el joven bajando su varita—hasta luego señor Riddle_

_-Te vas sin decirme tu nombre, eso es de mala educación_

_-Si quieres llamarme de alguna forma dígame Príncipe ¡TENEBRIS!*_

_De pronto una oscuridad reino en el lugar y cuando esta desapareció Tom Riddle quedo sorprendido ante el desplegué de poder del joven_

_-Así que no te interesa ser mi mortifago, pero a mi si me interesas príncipe._

_Severus llego al pueblo y entró a las tres escobas ignorando a todos, se había desecho de ese hombre pero algo le decía que no sería la última vez que vería a ese hombre."_

-Entonces, no quería ser mortifago ¿Por qué cambio de opinión?—pregunto Harry con los ojos abiertos ante lo contado

-No soy un mortifago Harry, todos lo creen, pero la verdad no es así—exclamo estirando su brazo izquierdo y mostrarlo limpio—es una ilusión para la mayoría, Tom nunca me marco, cuando me volvió a decir que si quería ser un mortifago acepte, era la única manera en que podía estar a su lado, me había enamorado de él, pero el…

-Amo Severus lamento interrumpirlo pero el director le manda llamar

-Gracias Rin, iré a ver que quiere, si Tom regresa dile que fui a ver al director

-Si

Severus se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

* * *

><p>LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE SU AUTORA. YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA MI ENTRETENIMIENTO<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry vio partir a Severus, le había agradado escuchar que su profesor no había deseado ser mortifago y que no lo era n verdad, pero aun así se sentía intrigado ante el cambio de deseos del hombre de mirada negra, pero sabía que tendría que esperar hasta su retorno para saber la continuación de la historia

-Huj

-¿Si amo Harry?

-Quiero unos refrigerios por favor, me quedare aquí a leer un poco

-Claro amo Harry

Así Harry se levantó para encontrar algo que leer, había varios libros de temas diversos e incluso había algunos muggle, así que tomo un libro que le llamo y comenzó a leer, estaba tan sumido en su lectura, que solo una caricia le saco de la lectura.

-Hola pequeño—saludo Riddle con una sonrisa-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien, hoy estuve en el jardín, además Hedwing regreso

-Me alegro escuchar eso, ¿y Severus?

-Salió por una llamada del director, dijo que regresara más tarde

-Entiendo—exclamo mientras se sentaba junto a Harry y toaba un libro—Huj wiski de fuego y después un café

-¿Toma?

-Solo una o dos cuando Severus no está o en ocasiones especiales, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que como el profesor me conto un poco de su pasado y me dijo de su papa

-Ya veo ¿y por qué te conto de su pasado?

-Es que quería saber cómo es que terminaron casado y me conto de su primer encuentro

-Así, cuando Severus lanzaba el sectusempra, un hechizo bastante oscuro según el ministerio

-Nunca lo había escuchado o que me hablaran de él, solo del cruciatus

-Eso se debe es que solo el príncipe, la identidad que usa Severus entre los mortifagos, y yo lo usamos, aquel que lo usa sin nuestro consentimiento es torturado y oblibiatado, es un hechizo muy especial para nosotros, por eso muy pocos son los elegidos para usarlo

-Ya veo

-¿Quieres saber lo demás?

-Me… ¿me lo contaras?

-Claro, después de mi encuentro con Severus, decidí investigar en ese momento me interesaba utilizar sus habilidades como mi mortifago, así que use mis contactos en el colegio, Abrax Malfoy era mi único amigo, y su hijo Lucius aún estaba en el colegio así que él fue quien me dio la verdadera identidad del príncipe, ya con saber que era Severus Snape comencé a investigar, así supe que su madre estaba muy mal, prácticamente le quedaban pocos días de vida y bueno Tobías Snape era alguien que me hacía odiar más a los muggle, así continúe investigando hasta que supe de la muerte de Eileen Prince, por regla en Hogwarts se permite a los alumnos ir a ver a sus familiares, pero…Severus fue la excepción o eso seria

_*******Flash back*****_

_Abrax Malfoy la mano derecha de lord Voldemort y uno de los jefes escolares caminaba al lado del jefe de la casa de Slytherin, uno bastante idiota al parecer del lord Malfoy, así llegaron a la sala de Slytherin donde todos los alumnos se encontraban_

_-Padre—fue el saludo de Lucius al ver a su padre ahí, cosa que le extraño por lo regular le avisaba de sus visitas_

_-Hola Lucius, prepárate para salir—exclamo mirando a su hijo y después mirar al chico que se encontraba en el rincón, según el recuerdo que había visto de su amigo, así se acercó a el—Severus Snape—el joven alzo la mirada para ver quien le hablaba—sube a cambiarte, necesito que me acompañes_

_Severus iba a decir algo, pero después de pensarlo por unos minutos subió a su habitación a ponerse la mejor ropa que tenía._

_Así ante la extrañeza de Lucius y los demás, Severus se hallaba en una carroza camino a Hogsmade_

_Ya en las tres escobas usaron la red flu para llegar al caldero chorreante, ahí Severus pensaba en hacer efectivo su plan, mas al retroceder, choco con alguien_

_-Nos volvemos a ver—Severus volteo para encontrarse con Tom quien le sonreía, pero este frunció el ceño—hay que mejorar un poco tu aspecto_

_Y con un pase de su varita la ropa muggle que llevaba se viera nueva, cuando Abrax asintió, supo que era lo correcto_

_-Bien, ahora vamos—dijo Tom tomando la mano de Severus, quien estaba sorprendido y al ver la acción del desconocido se sonrojo_

_Fueron a un callejón donde Abrax sujeto a su hijo y Tom a Severus, en unos instantes llegaron al cementerio. Al ver el lugar miro a los dos adultos_

_-Fuimos compañeros de tu madre—exclamo Abrax ante la interrogante de Severus—nos enteramos que murió y decidimos venir a acompañarte _

_-Pero…mi madre fue exiliada de su familia_

_-¿Y?—pegunto Tom—entremos_

_Así durante unos minutos estuvieron en silencio mirando el entierro de Eileen Prince. Después de estar ahí se dirigieron al caldero chorreante donde comerían y después estarían un rato en el callejón diagon._

_Ahí Severus entro a la librería a hojear el libro que quería, pero que debido a su costo le era imposible tener y al ser nuevo no podía encontrarlo en segunda mano, después fue a comprar un poco de tinta, una pluma y solo un metro de pergamino, en aquella tienda de segunda mano, después fue a la botica a comparar gramos de algunos ingredientes que le faltaban todo ante la atenta mirada de Tom._

_-¿Por qué has comprado en la tienda de segunda mano?, esas cosas no están en las mejores condiciones_

_-Eso a usted no le importa_

_-Gramos de ingredientes, tendrás de comparar más después_

_-Mire, le agradezco que me sacara del colegio para ver el funeral de mi madre, pero eso no le da motivo a meterse en mi ida_

_-Solo quiero ayudarte—exclamo, él sabía lo que era tener que usar esas cosas, pero su investigación le había indicado que Eileen tenía una cuenta que su hijo debería usar, pero ni la mujer ni el chico lo usaban, quería saber por qué—si quieres ser un gran pocionista deberías compara más ingredientes para inventar tus propias recetas_

_Severus fulmino con la mirada a Tom, el sabia eso, además había logrado mejorar todas las pociones de su libro y ahorrado algunos ingredientes, pero aun así tenía que comprar materiales para las demás clases, se sentí humillado por esos ricachones, si tal vez su madre había sido compañero de ellos, pero no les daba ningún derecho de hacerle sentir aún más miserable de lo que su propia casa le hacía sentir._

_Tom pronto se dio cuenta de su error al ver aquellos ónix brillantes debido a la furia_

_-Si tanto le interesa, no tengo dinero, lo poco que tenía lo acabo de usar—dijo intentando controlar su voz, que se había cortado, debido a su furia_

_Tom tomo la mano de Severus y se lo llevo a un área donde estaría oculto de las miradas indiscretas de los demás y para sorpresa del joven se vio entre los brazos del desconocido._

_Severus entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba ese sencillo consuelo y sin poder soportarlo más permito a sus lágrimas caer. Lloraba por que su padre lo odiaba, lloraba por el maltrato que su madre había recibido para protegerle, lloraba por las miradas de lastima y asco había recibido en la infancia, lloro por la separación de casas, de no poder integrarse bien a Slytherin, de las humillaciones que le daban esos cuatro, de la amistad perdida, de su madre muerta. Lloro por la soledad que sentía, porque nadie lo comprendía, porque con tan solo dieciséis años creía que su vida sería solitaria._

_Tom mantuvo al joven entre sus brazos, escuchando los sollozos, sintiendo aquellas gotas mojarle la ropa y presiono un poco más el abrazo, dándole a entender que estaba ahí, que no lo soltaría._

_Cuando Severus por fin se calmó mantuvo la mirada baja y un susurro que entendió como gracias salieron a encontrarse con los Malfoy._

_-Es hora que regresen al colegio-exclamo Abrax mientras miraba al chico de cabello negro, había hablado con su hijo y noto lo mucho que ese joven se parecía en algunas acciones y situaciones a su amigo, la diferencia es que la autoestima de este se encontraba por los suelos, mientras que su amigo siempre mantuvo su autoestima alta_

_Así como lo hicieran en un principio, fueron al caldero chorreante, de ahí por flu a las tres escobas y ambos adultos acompañaron a los jóvenes a la entrada del colegio_

_-Aquí me quedo—dijo Tom bajando del carruaje—Severus lamento tu perdida, cuídate mucho príncipe_

_Severus solo asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlo_

_Al llegar al colegio Severus agradeció y entro al colegio a encerrarse en su habitación _

_-Lucius_

_-Padre_

_-Cuida a ese joven, el Lord lo quiere con él y necesitamos que este sano y salvo_

_-Si padre—Lucius sabía que no debía contra decir a su padre, así que obedeció la orden_

_Lucius Malfoy había creído que acercarse a Severus Snape sería fácil, pero se encontró una gran barrea, pero aun así se pudo acercar lo suficiente para que el pelinegro lo llamara amigo y dicha amistad se mantuviera hasta esos días_

_Tom decidió esperara a Abrax para hablar y en cuanto apareció_

_-Necesitas levantarle la autoestima Tom, ese chico puede _

_-No lo digas—exclamo con furia Tom y permitió, solo por unos instantes que Voldemort apareciera—ese chico será mi mortifago._

_Una semana después en el gran comedor, todos esperaban que el correo llegara. Severus solo levantaba la vista por que le gustaba ver tantas lechuzas en el lugar, porque él no recibía nada, cosa que provocaba burla en aquel cuarteto. Bajo la mirada para volver a su desayuno y tener que escuchar algunas estupidez de esos cuatro, más no llego, pero no le importo_

_-Severus la lechuza parece molesta—exclamo Lucius, aun no entendí el porqué del cambio de Malfoy pero alzo la vista para ver una magnifica lechuza parda, mirarle_

_Extrañado desato el paquete que tenía la ave, tomo un pedazo de tocino y se lo dio al ave que se lo comió, si la ave no se iba, significaba que esperaba respuesta. Tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla. _

"_Mi estimado Príncipe Severus:_

_He estado practicando el magnífico hechizo que te vi lanzar, mas por algún motivo su belleza aun me queda lejana, así que si no es mucho pedir y no tienes nada que hacer, me gustaría que este fin de semana que es tu salida al pueblo, nos encontremos en el mismo lugar que nos conocimos para que me digas el secreto para ver aquella belleza. Claro que te pagare por tus asesorías_

_Espero no molestarte con mi petición, ni con mi desfachatez de mandarte algunas cosas, para que el poco dinero que tienes lo guardes y lo uses para cómprate algunas cosas para ti, algunos gustos._

_Atte. Tm Riddle_

_P.D. Espero su respuesta positiva y el paquete tiene un pequeño hechizo de no devolver"_

_Severus termino de leer y se fijó en el paquete, lo tomo para poder irse, antes de que los Gryffindor que lo molestaban quisieran hacer algo con sus cosas, siendo seguido de cerca por la lechuza._

_Cuando llego a su habitación abrió el paquete, para encontrarse varias plumas, metros de pergaminos, tinta e ingredientes para pociones._

_Tomo un poco de su pergamino y tinta y mando la respuesta con lechuza quien estaba esperando y que al tenerla se fue. De no ser por el hechizo ese paquete iría de vuelta. Miro la carta nuevamente y esta vez sus mejillas se sonrojaron al leer con más detenimiento el saludo, su corazón que había empezado a cubrirse con una capa, latió de forma cálida._

_Severus había estado feliz, no sabía por qué pero aquella carta le había levantado el ánimo, mas este se vio destruido ante una broma en la que se vio involucrado y como siempre él fue el único que termino castigado y los verdaderos culpables no…le habían prohibido las salidas al pueblo por un mes, técnicamente no saldría del colegio hasta casi terminadas las vacaciones de invierno. Había sido tan grande que olvido avisarle a Tom._

_Tom estaba furioso Severus había faltado a su cita, había torturado a unos cuantos y destruido un par de veces su oficina._

_-Maldito mocoso, vas a saber que Voldemort no se juega_

_-Tom_

_-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?_

_-Sí que estas molesto, te traigo noticias de tu príncipe_

_-¿Cómo si me importara?_

_-Bueno, entonces no te interesara saber el motivo, del por qué falto a su cita—ante eso Tom lo miro—me retiro_

_-Abrax—exclamo y el patriarca de aquella familia libero un suspiro_

_-El chico fue castigado, por una broma que no hizo, le quitaron el permiso de salir al pueblo_

_-¿Y por qué no me aviso?_

_-Según Lucius, el chico había ignorado a sus verdugos personales, cuando le llego tu paquete, que toda Slytherin estaba sorprendido al ver el siempre rostro ceñudo, tranquilo, feliz, así esos Gryffindor lo tomaron a mal, le hicieron una broma pesada, que lo humillo enfrente de toda la escuela, y después le culparon de una broma, el chico como siempre fulminó a su jefe de casa que se hizo el desentendido y se encerró en su habitación, de donde solo sale a las clases_

_-Dime que está comiendo, dime que no se ha desentendido de eso—exclamo con una extraña preocupación Tom_

_-Lucius dice que hay un elfo, un tal Huj, que se encarga de llevarle siempre un poco de comida, desde que llego al colegio se ha hecho cargo de él. Severus debió haber olvidado la cita, debido a su decepción_

_-¿Salió alguien herido en la broma?_

_-A parte del orgullo y dignidad del joven, no solo unos cuantos chicos idiotas que sufrieron rasguños_

_-¿Quién es el jefe de la casa?_

_-Un caza fortunas de nombre Horace Slughorn_

_-¿Ese viejo idiota sigue en el puesto?...ahora veo por qué Severus se siente tan perdido—susurro y después una sonrisa se formó en sus labios_

_-¿Qué tramas Tom?—pregunto Abrax al ver la sonrisa de travesura _

_-Oh, algo bastante interesante, has que Lucius saque a Severus, debe ver eso y saber que hay alguien que lo cuida_

_Abrax asintió mientras salía_

_/Hay Tom…ese chico es el indicado/_

_Severus iba al gran comedor, Lucius lo había amenazado para que fuera ahí, así que ahora se encontraba sentado junto a él y con varias miradas en su persona, algunas de curiosidad y otras ¿preocupación? Negó con la cabeza, ¿Por qué alguien se preocuparía por un mestizo pobretón?_

_Así el correo llego y Severus sonrió ante las lechuzas, había decidido salir semanas antes, pero recordó que había faltado a su cita con Tom y que no le había avisado, mandarle una nota en ese momento era impensable, el hombre nunca aceptaría una disculpa de él._

_Los murmullos comenzaron y miro a la mesa de profesores, su jefe de casa había recibido una howler, nunca se había visto eso._

"_Horace Slughorn…_

_Un Slytherin apoya a otro, aunque sea joven, un Slytherin siempre protegerá a su compañero, un Slytherin es astuto…tú no eres un Slytherin has fallado a muchos de los principios que Salazar impuso…no eres digno de ser el jefe de la casa de las serpientes. _

_Jóvenes Slytherin si este hombre vuelve a fallarles, no duden en acusarlo con sus padres o tutores…yo me encargare de que sufra las consecuencias de sus acciones y del darle la lección de su vida._

_Atte. Un Slytherin real"_

_Toda la escuela estaba sorprendido y la cara del profesor roja, de la vergüenza._

_La lechuza que había dejado el howler, estaba enfrente de Severus, lo que llamo la atención de los observadores, aquella lechuza parda le picoteo_

_-Auch, lo siento—exclamo sacando la nota_

"_Mi querido príncipe Severus:_

_No verte y no saber de ti me puso furioso, fue Abrax quien me dijo lo que había sucedido, la verdad es que me hubiera gustado saberlo por ti y no por terceros, sé que no confías en mí, nuestra primera reunión fue poco ortodoxa, pero de algo estoy seguro es que quiero que sepas que puedo ser tu apoyo._

_Para la próxima que tengas algún problema, avísame a mí, hare todo lo posible para que te pueda ayudar o si solo quieres hablar, te escuchare._

_Cuídate príncipe, nos veremos en tu próxima salida._

_Atte. Tom Riddle"_

_Severus sonrió y escribió su respuesta._

_Después de aquello las cartas de Severus a Tom y viceversa comenzaron, las citas para aprender el sectusempra y otros hechizos oscuros afianzo la extraña amistad de ambos._

_Las reuniones que habían iniciado para practicar un hechizo, pasaron a ser reuniones para hablar del pasado, del futuro, de los deseos y en algunas ocasiones para que Tom le propusiera ser mortifago, Severus se negaba indicándole que su mayor deseo era abandonar Londres, sin saber por qué esas palabras le dolían al heredero de Slytherin._

_Severus había estado feliz de tener un amigo, si bien considera a Lucius ya como tal, se sentía cómodo con Tom, le agradaba su compañía, pero el final del curso hizo que la alegría que Severus tuviera desapareciera_

_-Pequeño ¿Qué te pasa?—pregunto Tom al ver la expresión de tristeza en el joven de mirada negra_

_-Nada_

_-Severus, por favor, que te pasa_

_-Nada, solo pensaba que pronto terminara la escuela y hay que volver a casa_

_Aquello fue suficiente para que Tom comprendiera, se acercó y acaricio con ternura el rostro de Severus_

_-Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes pequeño_

_-Gracias Tom._

_Las clases terminaron y Severus al igual que sus compañeros salieron a King Cross, Severus suspiro mientras comenzaba a dirigirse al infierno que serían sus vacaciones, más una mano en su hombro hizo mirara al desconocido que le llamaba._

_-Hola Severus_

_-Tom, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Vine por ti, no iba dejarte pasar las vacaciones con ese hombre vamos a mi casa_

_Severus sonrió y se fue con él._

_Durante el verano Severus y Tom se conocieron mejor y poco a poco la amistad dejo de existir para convertirse en amor y cada uno se había impuesto obstáculos tontos en pensamientos de Abrax quien se había dado cuenta._

_El retorno a clases fue duro para Severus, más porque había tomado una decisión completamente diferente a sus deseos originales._

_Mientras tanto Tom, pensaba en cómo habían cambiado sus deseos, deseaba a Severus Snape, su príncipe mestizo a su lado, no como mortifago, sino como su pareja, su compañero. Pero el joven no deseaba tener esa vida y el ya no se veía capaz de arrebatarle sus deseos al joven de mirada negra._

_Así durante todo el ciclo escolar continuaron con su amistad y reprimiendo los deseos de besarse y pertenecer al otro."_

-Amo Tom disculpe la interrupción, pero la cena ya está servida—dijo Rin

-Gracias Rin, sube a lavarte Harry para que cenemos

-¿Y el profesor?

-Esperaremos a que llegue, pero aun así ve

-Si, en la cena ¿continuaras el relato?

-Si así lo deseas, lo hare

Harry asintió y corrió escaleras arriba a lavarse, cuando bajo las escaleras se acercó a Tom y se sentaron en sus lugares.

-Tú y el profesor se enamoraron con la convivencia

-Si, así es, cuando convives con alguien, llegas a saber muchas cosas de esa persona, mientras vivimos juntos en vacaciones, descubrí que me gustaba su risa y su sonrisa y que podía pasar toda la vida mirándolo

-Es increíble, pero ¿Cómo es que terminaron juntos? El profesor se iría de Londres

-Cambie de opinión—exclamo Severus entrando y acercándose a ambos—la convivencia con Tom, me hizo ver que ya no quería irme, así que sin que lo supiera había decido convertirme en mortifago, solo Lucius lo sabía y el me convenció en hablar con Tom

"_Las clases se acercaban a su fin, cuando Severus recibió la carta de quien se convirtiera en su confidente de algunas cosas, como su amor por Tom Riddle._

"_Severus:_

_No hagas una estupidez, cítalo, dile que harás, me has contado que el ya no menciona el hecho de que quiere que seas mortifago, sé que deseas estar a su lado, pero Severus, tú no eres de matar, no te veo torturando, la ves que hicimos el cruciatus, solo yo supe que enfermaste…pequeño habla con Tom, dile que pretendes hacer, no hagas ninguna tontería_

_Atte. Lucius"_

_Severus se mordió el labio decirle al hombre su decisión, sabía que tenía derecho a saberla._

_Mientras tanto Tom, quien preparaba la iniciación se vio interrumpido por Abrax_

_-Ve a ver a Severus este fin de semana, me hare cago yo de los detalles faltantes_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Solo hazlo_

_Lucius le había indicado la decisión del joven de mirada negra a su padre, preocupado porque el chico al que había comenzado a querer como un hermano le pasara algo como tortura o aun peor la muerte._

_-Bien iré a verlo_

_Así se reunieron en ese fin de semana en su lugar secreto, ahí Tom vio que Severus estaba un poco intranquilo_

_-Pequeño ¿qué pasa?_

_-Nada—exclamo mientras respiraba profundamente—Me convertiré en mortifago_

_-Jajajajaja—comenzó a reírse—buena broma Severus_

_-No es una broma Tom, seré un mortifago_

_-No, no lo serás, no tienes madera para eso_

_-Claro que la tengo_

_-No, no la tienes, ahora dime ¿por qué vas a ser mortifago?_

_-Por qué deseo lo que me ofrecen, poder_

_-Tu no estas interesado en el poder—exclamo el joven-¿Cuál es la verdad Severus?—dijo tomando los hombros del chico_

_-Por qué es la única forma de estar a su lado Lord Voldemort_

_-¿De…desde cuando lo sabes?_

_-Desde agosto—dijo con la mirada baja—quiero…quiero darle mis conocimientos en pociones, en hechizos, daría mi vida por ti—exclamo mirándolo—por eso quiero ser mortifago_

_-No—exclamo separándose de el—no te aparezcas en la iniciación_

_-Por favor—dijo tomando su brazo—por favor déjame ser tu mortifago, déjame estar a tu lado de esa forma, te amo y solo así me veo a su lado_

_Ante esas palabras Tom se detuvo y sintió como la mano de Severus se aflojaba, volteo para ver que el chico en cuestión comenzaba a hincarse._

_-No—exclamo mientras lo detenía—no debes hincarte ante nadie, ni siquiera ante mí, mi príncipe, mi pareja, nunca se hincara ante nadie _

_Después de aquellas palabras probo por fin los labios de su príncipe…_

_Aquel día la iniciación se daba, por lo regular iban pocos mortifago, pero esta vez el lord había pedido que todos estuvieran, después de haber marcado a los nuevos._

_-Bien mis queridos mortifago, quiero presentarles a mi igual, mi querido esposo—exclamo el lord haciendo una señal para que el desconocido se acercara, ahí apreciaron a un hombre vestido con una túnica de color negra con borde de plata y oro y su rostro era cubierto por una máscara de color blanca con algunos detalles verdes—él es mi príncipe y deberá ser obedecido por ustedes, Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black y Severus Snape serán sus guardianes"_


	5. Chapter 5

El mundo HP no me pertenece, le pertenece Joane, solo uso sus personajes para diversión.

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

* * *

><p>-Increíble, pero ¿Por qué lo mencionaste como su propio guardián?<p>

-Algunos Slytherin habían escuchado mis planes, así que se lo comentaron a sus padres, aquellos que decían eso y no cumplían eran asesinados

-Debido a eso, decidí crear un homúnculo de la apariencia de Severus, el actuaba como Severus debería actuar en las misiones, mientras que el real se encontraba estudiando a mi lado

-Solo Abrax sabia eso y me ayudaba, de hecho el creo un pequeño amuleto, que simulaba la poción multijugos, antes los demás yo tenía una apariencia diferente, mientras que Tom y Abrax me veían a mi

-¿No es molesto?—pregunto Harry

-Un poco, pero en ese entonces había que proteger la identidad de Severus, hasta que la guerra terminara y me asegurara que mi querido esposo no estuviera en peligro, además yo lo veía como era en realidad—exclamo mientras lo miraba con cariño

-Gracias por contarme un poco de su historia—dijo Harry con una sonrisa—la nota tiene razón

-¿Nota?—pregunto Tom

-La que venía con Hedwig, decía que las apariencias engañan y que siempre hay que tener la mente abierta a todas las posibilidades.—dijo mientras se levantaba y los miraba—me voy a acostar, hasta mañana

-Descansa pequeño—dijo Severus

-Duerme bien Harry—fue la despedida de Tom

Cuando se quedaron solos, Tom beso a Severus y después puso su frente sobre la de su esposo

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dijo el vejete? ¿Sospecha?

-No, el cree que Harry esta en casa de esos, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue de que en la casa de Hagrid hay una lechuza casi idéntica a Hedwig, de no ser por algunos detalles juraría que era la lechuza de Harry

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no estaba en esa casa?

-Según Harry, al llegar a la estación para tomar el tren, descubrió que Hedwing estaba herida y tuvo que dejarla con el semigigante, le pregunte a Hagrid y este dijo que la pobre ave aun no puede recuperarse del todo y espera que se recupere para el cumpleaños de Harry

-Eso es muy extraño—exclamo pensativo—no me gusta esto, tendré pedir algunas investigaciones. Ahora a descansar

-Si

Harry miraba el jardín mientras acariciaba a su lechuza, le había gustado mucho conocer la historia de su profesor y ¿enemigo? Ya no estaba seguro como considerar a Voldemort, lo estaba cuidando, no le había pedido unirse a él, ni tampoco ha hecho para dañarlo, al contrario le regala miradas y sonrisas cariñosas, mismas que había deseado de sus padres

-¿crees que debería peguntarles el porqué de sus acciones?—cuestiono mientras su lechuza ululaba, dándole entender que lo hiciera—si mañana les preguntare el por qué, descansa Hed

Así día siguiente estaban los tres en la cocina desayunando, Harry suspiro profundamente llamando la atención de los dos hombres

-Quisiera saber por qué me ayudan—exclamo mirándolos—creo que ya es hora de que me lo digan

Ambos se miraron y después de respirar profundamente

-Terminemos de desayunara para pasar a la biblioteca para contarte

Harry asintió y continuaron con el desayuno, cuando terminaron y después de que Severus diera algunas indicaciones a los dos elfos, se sentaron para comenzar a hablar, Harry nunca había visto a su profesor nervioso.

-Antes de comenzar, debes saber que en el mundo mágico existen magos con dones especiales y extraños como el parsel, este don le da a los magos, la misma capacidad de engendrar vida en su interior

-Los magos se pueden… ¿embarazar?

-Muy pocos Harry, a estos magos se les conoce como fértiles y…yo soy uno de ellos

-Eso significa que puede tener bebes—exclama mientras Severus le regala una sonrisa triste

-Bien, comencemos…

_******Flash Back******_

_Habían pasado un par de años desde que Severus se casara con Tom, que continuara con sus estudios y se convirtiera en el mejor pocionista de todo Londres._

_La guerra continuaba y todo indicaba que el bando ganador sería el de Tom, pero estaba aquella piedra en el zapato: Albus Dumbledore_

_El y su grupo de la orden del fénix le hacían, que de cada dos pasos, retrocediera uno o se detuviera, pero a Tom no le importaba en lo más mínimo._

_Severus vivía en una casa heredada de su madre, esta tenía un hechizo fidelio, cuyo guardián secreto eran tres, dos elfos domésticos y Nagini, quien era la compañía de Severus en algunos momentos. _

_La vida de Severus era tranquila, tenía como visita a los Malfoy, Abrax, Lucius y la nueva integrante Narcisa, la esposa de su amigo. Mas su tranquilidad no continuo, ya que comenzó a tener mareos, náuseas y había tenido que dejar sus investigaciones por un tiempo ya que algunos ingredientes le causaban ascos._

_No le había comentado nada a su familia, pues no quería preocuparlos, pero no contaba con que Nagini hablara._

_Aquella mañana como lo había hecho en tres semanas, se hallaba en el baño sacando todo lo que había comido el día anterior, sintió como alguien le acariciaba la espalda en forma circular, también como alejaban su cabello del rostro. Cuando el vómito termino fue ayudado a levantarse y llegar a la cama, para después beber el agua que le ofrecían._

_-¿Estás bien?—pregunto Tom mirando con preocupación a su esposo_

_-Sí, no es nada_

_-Bien, cámbiate, iremos a la cita que tenemos con Louis_

_-¿Cita?—cuestiono y el otro asintió—no es necesario, solo fue un vomito por algo que comí_

_-Sí, pero según Nagini esto lleva tres semanas de esta forma, así que obedece amor_

_Severus asintió para cambiarse y después tomar el amuleto, para salir siendo acompañado por uno de los más cercanos de Voldemort._

_Louis Richard, era un mortifago especial, su marca tenebrosa era invisibles para la mayoría de las personas, solo visible para sus compañeros a los cuales les da consultas y apoyo en casa, cuando las redadas son muy peligrosas._

_En ese momento esta intranquilo, uno de los más cercanos al Lord, uno de los primeros mortifagos iba acompañando al príncipe, el esposo del lord, al parecer el joven estaba enfermo, aquello preocupaba a todo mundo, ya que querían al príncipe, las pocas veces que lo vieron les dio una tranquilidad y daba consejos muy sabios a su pareja, él estaba seguro que si algún día él llegaba a faltar Voldemort perdería su humanidad._

_La puerta de su consultorio se abrió y aquel joven de identidad desconocida entro junto a otro de mirada fría._

_-Príncipe, me alegra verlo, por favor acuéstese y dígame sus síntomas_

_Severus asintió haciendo lo que le decían y conforme decía sus síntomas el medimago fruncía el ceño, después de lanzar un par de hechizos de los cuales la mayoría tomaron un tono azul, pidió a una enfermera una poción._

_-Príncipe, necesito una gota de su sangre para confirmar mi diagnostico—Severus asintió y permitió que le sacaran la sangre y que cayera en la poción de color cobre, en cuanto la gota cayo y se fundió en el líquido paso por plateado hasta quedar de color dorado—por merlín, príncipe…usted es un mago fértil…príncipe está esperando al heredero del Lord_

_Ambos hombres se quedaron paralizados, ante las palabras del medimago, Tom se olvidó del lugar donde estaba y permitió que Lord Voldemort apareciera_

_-Repite lo que has dicho Louis_

_-Mi lord—exclamo haciendo una reverencia—su pareja es un mago fértil y espera a su primogénito_

_-Largo_

_Louis no espero mucho y salió dejando a la pareja sola, Tom regreso a su forma y se acercó a Severus, acariciando su rostro_

_-Sev, amor_

_-¿Tom? ¿Es cierto?—pregunto con miedo de estar soñando-¿vamos a ser padres?_

_-Si Sev, vamos a ser padres—susurro para después besar a su pareja—Te amo Sev_

_Severus oculto su rostro en el pecho de su pareja, se había deprimido cuando supo que Narcisa tendría un bebe, el deseaba ser padre y por un tiempo pensó que aquello no sería posible, pero cosas del destino resulto ser fértil y ahora espera al primero de por lo menos tres hijos._

_Los meses pasaron entre nauseas, mareos, desmayos, antojos y cambios de humor, cosas que sufrían los mortifagos y sus líderes por igual._

_Treinta uno de julio, en san mungo tres parejas hacían su llegada para tener a sus primogénitos: Los Ryddle-Snape, los Potter y los Longbottom…_

_Albus Dumbledore había llegado al hospital para conocer a los dos bebes que serían en un futuro poderosos soldados de la guerra que parecía no tener fin. Estaba un poco intranquilo debido a los meses de tranquilidad, de aquel extraño alto que Voldemort había creado, si bien había ataques, no eran tan intensos ni tan seguidos como las ocasiones anteriores._

_Dejo de pensar en eso al ver a los dos padre primerizos pasearse de un lado a otro ante la diversión de quienes los acompañaban, después de un rato aquella acción de esos dos hombres, lo desespero y los mando a la cafetería para que se tranquilizaran._

_No tenían ni diez minutos de aquello, cuando un medimago pareció y por su cara y pensamientos no trae buenas noticias_

_-Sr. Dumbledore y el señor Potter_

_-Fue a la cafetería para tranquilizarse, ¿sucede algo?_

_-Bueno…el parto de la señora Potter no fue fácil…no pudimos hacer nada por la criatura, lamentablemente el pequeño murió._

_Albus suspiro con derrota, después de indicar que iría a decirle a James Potter se dirigió a otra área, más un par de voces le hizo acercarse para ver a los dos hombres_

_-El que camines de esa forma Tom, no harás que tu bebe nazca más pronto—exclamo Abrax, Tom simplemente lo fulmino con la mirada—todo saldrá bien, por cierto ¿ya pensaste en su nombre y padrino?_

_-Si ya lo sabemos—exclamo con una sonrisa en eso apareció Louis con una enfermera que al ver a Abrax frunció el ceño—Louis_

_-Fue un niño muy sano—exclamo con una sonrisa—puede avisar que ambos están bien y están siendo llevados a la habitación quinientos dos, en unos diez minutos ya estarán ahí_

_-Gracias Louis—exclamo Abrax mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a Tom—vamos a tomar algo _

_Tom asintió y siguió Abrax, aunque algo le decía que no debía hacer eso…_

_Albus miro a aquel par, había escuchado aquel rumor del famoso príncipe, el esposo del lord, ahora entendía aquel semi silencio de ese hombre, su pareja también estaba embarazado, sus ojos azules brillaron ante la idea que le paso._

_La habitación quinientos dos era una de las habitaciones para personas influyentes, exactamente para las esposas de estas personas._

_En ese momento la mayoría de las personas sabían que la persona en esa habitación era amigo de Abrax Malfoy y algunos sabían que ese hombre era un mortifago. _

_La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un anciano que llevaba un bulto, en aquella habitación había una cama donde un joven de cabello rojo, descansando, a su lado una cuna donde el hijo de Lord Voldemort dormida._

_Se acercó a la cuna, justo para hacer el intercambio, cuando la puerta se abrió_

_-¿Qué hace?—pregunto la enfermera_

_-Oh madame, venía a ver al pequeño_

_-¿y por qué trae ese bulto? ¿Qué es?—pregunto la mujer mirando fijamente al anciano, no fue difícil ver sus pensamientos, no fue difícil manipular la situación—responda_

_-Este pequeño—exclamo mientras mostraba el bulto—era el hijo de un par de autores, lamentablemente nació muerte, mientras iba a dar la trágica noticia escuche que un mortifago había tenido a su hijo, una profunda tristeza me inundo, como un pequeño destinado a ser un asesino vivía, mientras que uno destinado a ser un medimago murió, así que pensé en darle un futuro mejor a este pequeño, hijo de asesinos, dárselo a una familia que lo querrán, le darán un mejor futuro que el que le espera a lado de sus padres biológicos_

_-Tiene razón—exclamo la mujer tomando al bebe en brazos_

_Con aquella acción decidió su destino y el de su familia…_

_Ninguno de los dos se percató que unos ojos de color negro miraban aquello…_

_Severus despertó ante los gritos de su pareja, decía algo de la nula seguridad, el no entendía, lo único que quería era a su bebe._

_-¿T…Tom?—pregunta y el hombre se acercó a él-¿Dónde está?_

_-Sev-¿Cómo le dirá lo que sucedió? Debió hacerle caso a su presentimiento_

_-Tom ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Sev…al parecer…se llevaron a nuestro bebe_

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Dónde está mi bebe?_

_-Sev cálmate, encontraremos a nuestro pequeño, te lo prometo_

_-Dumbledore—susurro con miedo_

_-¿Qué tiene que ver ese vejete?_

_-Creo...lo vi aquí, con una enfermera, ambos tenían un bulto en brazos_

_-Sev_

_-Es la verdad Tom, mira si no me crees—exclamo mirando a su esposo_

_-Abrax, quiero saber quién más se alivió ayer y si el vegete estuvo aquí, también quiero a la enfermera _

_Había pasado ya un año desde que aquello, Severus se encerró en aquella casa, sus únicas visitas eran los Malfoy y su pareja. Se encerraba en su laboratorio creando pociones, venenos, antídotos, estaba en la habitación de su bebe o en la tumba de aquel bebe._

_Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, pensando en su bebe que estaba lejos. Tom siempre aparecía y le abrazaba por la espalda._

_-Pronto estaremos juntos como lo que somos, una familia_

_Era el único consuelo que había_

_Treinta uno de octubre _

_Tom estaba harto, no había rastros de su bebe y su pareja estaba encerrándose en sí mismo._

_-Mi lord—aquella voz chirriante de colagusano apareció, era un mortifago mediocre, lo había contactado para destruir a aquel cuarteto, pero resulto ser malo, lo único para lo que servía era para espiar debido a su forma animaga—los Potter me hicieron su guardián secreto_

_-¿Dónde?_

_Así llego al valle de Godric, donde se hallaba su hijo, sería difícil, pero un simple hechizo antiguo facilitaría las cosas, en cuanto entro aquella casa supo que algo anda mal, el cuerpo de James Potter frente a las escaleras lo confirmo y el grito de su esposa le hizo subir las escaleras._

_Ahí estaba Lily Potter, antes Evans, amiga de su esposo protegiendo a su bebe de ¿el?_

_Las dos personas que estaban ahí miraron al recién llegado, la pelirroja con sorpresa y el otro con burla_

_No hubieron palabras, solo hechizos y el Lord recién llegado hacia todo por salvar a la pelirroja y al pequeño, pero ese impostor lanzo un hechizo desconocido, su única preocupación era su hijo y sin saber a lo que enfrentaba lanzo un protejo._

_Su protección y el amor que Lily le tenía al pequeño, se fusionaron evitando el hechizo, pero las consecuencias fueron fatales, Lily Potter murió, mientras que Tom Ryddle simplemente desapareció._

_Severus sintió un extraño golpe en el pecho y con rapidez y miedo saco un dije en forma de serpiente, su color plata se fue ennegreciendo, señal de que algo estaba mal_

_-No Tom, tu no_

_Salió cubierto solo con una capa y llego al valle Godric, aquel dije le guiaba a donde Tom había estado._

_Sus ojos vieron su enemigo escolar muerto, subió a la habitación y vio a Lily su amiga y compañera muerta y a su lado una capa que reconocería inmediatamente._

_Se acercó para tomarla y ver la varita de su pareja, que también tomo. El llanto del bebe le hizo voltear a verlo, era su hijo, por eso Tom estaba ahí._

_Tomo al bebe en brazos lo consoló, podía desaparecer de ahí, pero recordó que los Potter se habían escondidos, que eran parte de la orden del fénix, buscarían al niño._

_Con el corazón partido dejo al bebe al escuchar a alguien acercarse, vio desde lejos como se iba su hijo._

_Regreso a Hilanderas, la casa de sus padres*, ahí se quedó con la varita de su esposo y tuvo que fingir lo que el homúnculo hacía, tendría que trabajar en Hogwarts, tendría que soportar las tonterías de sus compañeros, las miradas de odio de ellos, pero no le importaba, trabajaría en la que fue su prisión por siete años, estaría ahí soportando todo, todo para que cuando llegara el momento su hijo llegara al colegio, soportaría todo por volver a ver a su hijo, quien sería llamado Harry Potter el niño que vivió_

_*****Fin Flash back ****_

Harry termino de escuchar el relato, sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa y como si la última frase por fin se entendiera negó con la cabeza, mientras se levantaba

-Harry—llamo Severus intentando tocar al chico, mas este rechazo el toque

-¡No! ¡Mienten! Ustedes…yo no…es una mentira

-No es una mentira Harry—exclamo Tom también intentando tocar a su hijo

-¡Yo no puedo ser su hijo, yo no soy su hijo!

Grito provocando que algunos libros salieran volando, que los cristales se rompieran, Tom abrazo a Severus para protegerlo de la furia del niño, Harry miro la escena para después salir corriendo a su habitación donde se encerró.

Se arrojó a la cama y oculto su rostro para apaciguar el llanto, Hedwig se acercó para intentar consolar, mientras susurraba que él no podía ser su hijo.

Abajo en la biblioteca Tom continuaba con Severus entre sus brazos, el hombre de mirada negra lloraba, mientras que Tom hacia todo lo posible para aguantar sus propias lágrimas.

Al parecer el miedo de Severus era más factible de lo que esperaba, al parecer aquellos catorce años de mentira pesaron más que el llamado de la sangre


End file.
